Journal d'une aberration
by Phoenicia Balkov
Summary: J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un ami, je sais qu'il viendra, j'en ai rêvé. Ce journal lui reviendra, lorsqu'il sera temps.


Quand j'ai trouvé ce journal, j'ai trouvé ça stupide de me confier à un simple cahier qui ne pourrait pas me comprendre, un objet sans vie qui ne pourrait pas compatir à ce que je vis et qui ne pourrait pas me consoler, alors je l'ai laissé dans un coin. J'ai hésité longtemps avant de commencer à écrire dedans, je me suis dis que c'était idiot, que pourrait m'apporter un ensemble de papiers sans sentiments. Puis j'ai fini par me dire que je n'avais rien à perdre, écrire là-dedans m'aiderais peut-être à me sentir moins seul... En effet... depuis que j'écris là je me sens comme accepté, j'ai le sentiment qu'il me comprend et pourtant il n'est pas vivant. Je voudrais qu'un jour, une personne trouve ce journal, une personne qui pourrait me comprendre... J'en fais souvent le rêve, cette personne, une aberration, comme moi.

\- Aujourd'hui, il fait assez froid, j'ai passé le temps en faisant n'importe quoi comme par habitude, faire ce genre de chose m'amuse toujours autant, mais j'aurais aimé le partager avec quelqu'un, cette personne dont je rêve, qui s'amuserais des mêmes choses que moi et qui me protégerait et que je protégerais en retour. Je commence à désespérer de sa venue, ce n'est peut-être qu'un souhait irréalisable après tout. Un rêve ne se réalise pas toujours.

\- Aller s'en cesse régler les problèmes des autres est mon devoir, mais n'ai-je pas le droit moi aussi de décider de ce que je veux faire ? Mon père ne comprend pas ce que je ressens, je dois me taire et obéir... me voit-il seulement comme une arme de guerre ? Ma mère m'a-t-elle donnée la vie uniquement dans ce but ? Qu'en pense-t-elle réellement ?

\- Ne suis-je qu'un objet servant à détruire ? Parce qu'ils ne sont pas capables de le faire eux-mêmes ? Je suis bien plus jeune qu'eux et je suis accablé par les taches les plus ingrates du paradis céleste. Pour moi, ici, ce n'est pas le paradis céleste mais l'enfer profond. S'ils pensent que tuer me plait, ils se trompent complètement.

\- J'ai rencontré un enfant de mon âge, il ne m'a pas dit son nom, il a les mêmes yeux que la personne de mes rêves, peut-être est-ce lui ? S'il n'a pas de nom, Yume, bien que ce soit un prénom féminin, lui irait à ravir. Il a trouvé drôle tout ce que je fais. J'ai beaucoup envie de partager tout ça avec lui. J'espère que je pourrais le revoir et qu'on s'amusera ensemble.

\- Il m'a enfin dit son nom, il s'appelle Goku, ça lui va bien aussi. Je lui ai fait visiter le paradis céleste, enfin... juste les endroits que je connais. Ce n'est pas énorme mais il était ravi. C'est mon ami, mon seul ami et je veux le garder toujours.

\- Mon père m'a dit que demain je devrais aller m'occuper de Gyumao, le démon taureau. Je ne verrais pas Goku alors... Et aujourd'hui, il n'est pas venu. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas pu.

\- Qu'importent mes blessures, qu'importe tout ça. Goku est passé me voir et m'a dit que la femme ne voulait pas le laisser entré, il m'a ramené des fleurs, elles sont magnifiques. Puis on est resté là, on parlait, étant donné que je suis blessé, je dois éviter de trop faire d'efforts. J'aurais aimé encore aller jouer avec Goku. Il est resté longtemps avec moi. Puis il m'a dit qu'il devait partir sinon Konzen aller l'engueuler. Il m'a promis de me ramener encore des fleurs et de rester encore avec moi.

\- Ce monde me dégoûte, il n'y a que Goku qui soit digne de confiance... je l'envie... il s'entend si bien avec tout le monde, je l'ai vu avec Konzen, Kenren et Tenpô... ils le défendent tous, je suis sûr qu'ils sont tous très gentils. Mais maintenant je n'ai plus le droit de voir Goku, mon père a bien dit à cette sale femme de ne laisser entrer personne... alors je suis de nouveau seul.

Goku, si tu trouves ce journal, je veux que tu le gardes et que tu y écrives à ton tour ce que tu ressens, ce que tu penses de ce monde. Je veux aussi que tu saches que tu es la seule personne à toujours avoir été là pour moi. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi Goku. Je veux aussi que tu saches une chose qui me tient beaucoup à coeur... je t'aime Goku, je t'aime comme un frère. 

Nataku

 **FIN**


End file.
